Tourbuddies
by MireSin
Summary: Zoe meets a certain band, that invites her to come on tour with them, since they think it'd be absolutely ridiculous to let her take care of her siblings and dogs all on her own, it's the most special journey of her life. One Direction fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for my OC's.  
**

**Yes. Another Niall Fanfiction, I know.**

**Of course the rest of the boys will be in it too, but the focus is on Nialler.**

**ENJOY! :D**

'I want to go home, Zoe!'

'I am hungry!'

'Zoe, zoe, zoe, Sydney pushed me!'

'I DID NOT!'

'YES YOU DID!'

'I want an Ice Cream. NOW.'

Zoe sighed, she hated shopping for the groceries, her mom and stepdad were Who Knows Where so she had to take all her stepsiblings and the dogs with her.

She had two stepsisters, 5 year old Sydney and 4 year old Paris.

She also had two stepbrothers, the two year old twins, London and Rome.

And then there were the dogs, McCartney, Lennon and Presley, 3 huge white shepherds.

'Sydney, stop pushing people. Paris, we're not going home yet, we have to do grocery shopping. London, you just had lunch, so you can't be hungry. Rome, you're not getting any Ice Cream, it's 40 degrees outside.' She dragged the kids and the dogs along with her, the supermarket was now only 2 streets away.

Suddenly a group of people came out of a sideway, 5 boys, probably just as old as her, an older guy and 2 large men, who were probably security guards or something.

They came closer and Zoe tried to think of a way to get around them, without having to leave the sidewalk, because she didn't want to risk getting one of the kids or dogs run over by a car.

The people stopped and Sydney pulled her hand away from Rome's, which she was holding.

She ran towards the group and jumped up to some blonde boy.

He looked down at her and smiled.

'I am **so **sorry.' Zoe said, walking up to them and dragging her whole crew with her.

The people all looked at her and one of the boys suddenly asked, 'Why do you have 4 kiddies and a dog with you? Are you trying to make money fast or something?'

'No, these are my siblings and our dogs. We are going grocery shopping.' I turned to Sydney, 'Sydney, will you leave the boy alone and come back here? you know I can't keep an eye on everyone at the same time and I do not want you to take advantage of that. Do you understand me?'

'Yes.' Sydney answered, but she did not walk away, instead, she reached her arms out to him, practically begging him to lift her up.

And to Zoe's surprise, he did.

'Hey kiddie, what's your name?' He asked, smiling.

'I am Sydney. And that is my sister Zoe.' Sydney answered.

'Nice to meet you, I am Niall, and these are my lads Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis and the guy there is named Paul. Oh, and these are our security guards, Ryan, Stephen and Jason.'

'My sister is Paris and my brothers are London and Rome. And my dogs are McCartney, Lennon and Presley, those are famous musicians.' She explained.

He laughed, 'Really? I never knew that.'

'I am still hungry.' London pouted.

'Yeah lad, that's annoying, huh? Always being hungry? I have it too.' Niall said.

London looked up in surprise, not really expecting that someone would actually reply.

'So, why don't your parents look after the kiddies and the dogs when you do the grocery shopping?' Zayn asked.

'My parents are divorced, my dad hangs somewhere in Spain with his new girlfriend. My mom and my stepdad are out, they do that a lot, they leave in the evening and come back when they feel like it, I have no idea where they are or when they're coming back.' Zoe said.

'Serious?' Liam asked.

'Yes. But I am fine.' Zoe was not very comfortable with all these men, from which at least 3 looked like they could kill her and her sibling all at the same time with 1 finger.

'How old are you?' Harry asked.

'19.' Zoe answered, 'I know what you're thinking, I could leave I wanted to, I do want to, but I know that my mom and stepdad are in no way going to stop going out and not coming back for days. I can't do that to my siblings.'

Liam smiled, 'That's sweet.'

'Thanks.' I said, 'But we really have to go to the supermarket now.'

'What about we buy you lot a drink somewhere and…' Before Liam could finish his sentence, Niall yelled: 'NANDO'S!'

'Shut it, Niall.' Liam continued, 'and then we go with you grocery shopping and bring you home. So you don't have to look after your whole bunch on your own.'

Zoe had to think about it for a while, but Sydney interrupted her thoughts, yelling: 'YES YES YES, I WANT TO STAY WITH NIALL.' Zoe ran a hand trough her hair and said, 'Sorry Niall, she's a little crazy.'

Niall laughed, 'No, she's awesome.'

'So you're coming with us?' Louis begged.

'I guess.' I said.

'Good then, let's go to NANDO'S!' Niall said, yelling the last word.

'SHUT IT NIALL.' Louis yelled back, 'Where do you want to go?' He asked me.

'Well I've never been to Nando's, so let's give that a try.' Zoe said, smiling.

'YES!' Niall yelled.

'Why do you yell so much?' Sydney asked him.

'Because Nando's is my favourite restaurant.' Niall asked.

'Oh.' Sydney said, she reached out to his hair and played with his blond locks, 'Your hair is soft.' She said.

'Um, thanks?' He said, hesitant.

'I'll take one of the kids from you.' Liam said, sticking his hand out.

Rome immediately grabbed his hand and said: 'I am Rome, nice to meet you sir.'

Liam chuckled, 'Okay then, little one.'

'I'll take one too!' Zayn pushed Harry aside and came to Zoe.

'ME ME ME!' Paris jumped forward and almost jumped into his arms.

'Hi Paris.' Zayn said, lifting her in his arms.

'What about me?' London said, almost crying.

'HE'S MINE!' Louis yelled. (See what I did there? :P)

London laughed, clapped his hands and ran up to Louis.

'I'll take a dog then.' Harry said, laughing.

'Which one do you want? McCartney, Lennon or Presley?' Zoe asked.

'Presley.' Harry said.

Zoe gave him the leach and they started their walk to Nando's.

**What do you guys think?**

**I quite like this actually, in my head, I already made a whole plan to what is going to happen and all. Haha.**

**Review? (a)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone and I never will. I do own my OC's.**

Nando's turned out to be a restaurant. With chicken. A LOT of chicken.

They walked in and suddenly some girls came up to them, 'Oh My God, can we get your autographs?' One of them asked Niall.

'Sure.' Niall said, the boys signed some autographs, took some pictures and got left alone again.

'What is going on? Did I miss something?' Zoe asked confused.

'We're in a band, One Direction, people know us.' Liam casually answered.

'Well okay then.' Zoe shrugged.

They sat down at a table, but since there weren't any tables available that were big enough, so the kids sat on the laps of the adults.

Sydney was totally obsessed with Niall's hair, Rome wouldn't stop talking about cars to Liam, Paris and Zayn were in a very deep conversation about hair products and Louis was telling London why he wore stripes, while London was listening very carefully.

And then there was Harry, sitting on his chair, the dog next to him, he talked to the dog, petted him and they seemed to get along quite good.

Some waitress came to get their orders and Zoe noticed that Niall ordered a heck of a lot of food.

Liam saw her looking strangely at Niall and said laughing: 'He always eats so much, don't worry about it, he will eat it all.'

Zoe nodded slowly.

She ordered a strawberry milkshake and some chicken thing she couldn't name, since Niall yelled it right trough her order and the waitress had written it down.

While waiting for their food, Paul started talking to Zoe, ´So, how do you get enough money to take care of the kids and dogs?'

'My stepdad invests in gold and oil, it works, we get enough money.'

'Interesting. How long do they usually stay away when they leave?'

'Depends, sometimes they stay away for about two days, sometimes a week and one time they didn't come back for 16 days.'

'Wow. Where had they been all that time?' Paul seemed genuinely interested.

'Who knows? I don't. I don't want to know it either.' She shrugged, 'I'd rather take my crew and leave, but I don't have enough money and the four are still **their **kids, I can't just take them, I wish I could.'

'Well we're in town for eight days, then we're going on a world tour. We can help you with your crew.'

'Really?' Zoe asked, 'I don't think you'd want that.'

'Don't say that. You handle them all on your own 24/7. I think we can handle them with the 7 of us quite easy.' Paul nodded.

'I'm in!' Zayn said, while he tried to fix Paris' hair.

'Okay then.' Zoe said, she smiled, this was going to be fun.

She looked around the table, to the guys she was apparently going to spend time with for a while.

Niall said staring at nothing, he'd given pushing Sydney's hands away up and she was playing with his hair. Rome and Liam were talking about turtles (he'd make a great dad, Zoe thought), Zayn was trying to braid Paris' hair and London had fallen asleep on Louis' lap.

Harry sat on his knees next to Presley and patted the dog, talking to him.

An hour later they walked out, Niall had actually eaten all the food he'd ordered.

They walked to the supermarket silently, but as soon as they got there, it got hectic.

Zayn and Paris left to go to the hair products shelves.

They'd lost Liam and Rome at the gum machines.

Harry stood with all three dogs at the car park, since dogs weren't aloud inside.

Louis and London were at the vegetables shelves, looking at carrots.

Niall and Sydney were at the cookies department.

And Zoe was left with Paul.

'Okay, let's do the grocery shopping and then find out where everybody is.' Paul decided.

Zoe nodded and got her list from her pocket.

They walked around the store, pushing the shopping cart ahead of them and talked about random things.

Every now and then they saw one of the band members with a kid, when they saw Louis, he threw four bags of carrots in the cart and walked off with London again.

When they ran into Niall and Sydney, the cart got stuffed with boxes of cookies.

When they ran into Zayn, they got a lot of hair products.

They did see Liam and Rome, but they stood at the gum machines, counting money.

The cashier looked very strange at them, two people with a cart stuffed with cookies, carrots and hair products.

Paul and Zoe tried to act like it was normal, but that got impossible when Niall and Sydney came running past them, Niall hold still next to them and said loudly: 'PAUL, SYDNEY STOLE THE COOKIES I WANTED TO BUY.'

Zoe turned red, but Paul just sighed and said: 'Tell her to put them back and meet us outside, kid. Okay?' Niall nodded and ran off again.

'Like it's the most normal thing in the world.' Zoe said laughing, as they walked out.

Paul shrugged, 'Those kind of things happen a lot. Like when Harry was walking around naked in a hotel while Zayn had opened the window to talk to fans. They'd almost see him naked.'

Zoe laughed, 'What are you? Their manager or their babysitter?'

'A little of both, I think.' Paul smiled.

**Review? (a)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait! **

**My other story got deleted a couple of days ago by management ( ^^ ) So I couldn't post stories for a while.**

**But I'm all back! **

**Enjoy:**

'Rome, stop pushing me, I'm trying to unlock the door here, eh?' Zoe pushed her little brother back towards Liam.

Finally the door decided to cooperate and Zoe pushed it open.

'Nice house.' Liam said, looking around the hall.

'Thanks.' Zoe threw the keys in the little tray on the dresser. 'You guys want a drink?'

'We'll help ourselves, thanks.' Harry laughed, taking the dogs to the kitchen.

'Okay. I need to put the kids to bed, where are they?'

'We'll help you!' Zayn said, taking Paris upstairs.

'She has to put pyjamas on, brush her teeth and she has to go to the toilet before she goes to bed!' Zoe yelled at them.

'Okay!' Zayn answered.

The other guys took the other siblings upstairs and Zoe ran a hand trough her hair. 'That was easy.'

'I hope they really put them to bed and not have a tickle fight or something.' Paul said.

'I don't care.' Zoe said tired.

'Maybe you should get some rest too. We can leave if you want.'

'No, no. I'm fine, I'll sleep later. The boys taking the kids to bed makes everything a lot easier, that is usually the hardest part of the day.'

Harry came out of the kitchen, the dogs were undone from their leaches and they happily walking next to him.

Harry handed me a glass of orange juice and asked: 'Where's the dog food? I'm going to feed the dogs.'

I gave him directions and sat down on the couch, it had been a while since the last time I had just sat down on the couch and didn't have to do anything.

It took about 15 minutes before the boys came back down, looking pretty proud of themselves.

'They are all in their beds.' Louis announced.

'Good.' Zoe smiled, 'You can help yourselves to a drink and maybe some food in the kitchen.

She was hoping Harry had stuffed all the groceries in the cupboards and the fridge by now, but she wasn't quite sure.

They all settled on the couch and Harry had turned on the TV, they watched the News and after that some soap series, because everyone was too lazy to change the channel.

When the phone rang, everyone was immediately shaken from their thoughts, Louis grabbed the phone before anyone else could and answered it.

'Hello, did you know that you are now directly connected with Louis Tomlinson trough the phone? FACT.'

'…'

'She's not available at the moment. Can I give her a message from you?'

'…'

'Uh hu.'

'….'

'Oh, okay. I'll tell her. It's not quite nice, ma'am.'

'…'

'I think I'm Louis Tomlinson and I'm pretty sure about it too.'

'…'

'Yes ma'am. But I…'

'She hung up on me.' Louis said.

'Who?' Zoe asked, even though she knew the answer.

'Your mother. She's in some hotel on Java and isn't coming back for another month.' Louis said, 'I'm so sorry.'

Zoe chuckled, 'I knew it.'

'And you'll be home alone all that time?' Zayn asked.

'Yes.' Zoe answered.

'Then you're going on tour with us.' Paul decided.

'What?' Zoe asked, stunned.

'You're going on tour with us. I am not letting a 19 year old girl take care of 4 little kids and 3 dogs. No way.' Paul replied.

'No, you can't do that. I have the kids and the dogs to look after, what about them?'

'They're going with us. I'll get some people to change some things about the tour bus so you can come.'

'That, but.. Omg.. I mean.. it's just..' She stuttered.

Paul laughed, 'I mean it, Zoe, you are coming with us. Whether you like it or not.'

'That is going to be FUN!' Louis yelled.

Oh, it was. It was going to be **so **much fun.

**Sorry for the short and crappy chapter, working on the next one, it'll be better! **

**Review? (a)**


End file.
